


Afterwards

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after the last scene in the mid-season finale. Oliver is holding a bleeding Felicity in his arms and thinks she's dead. (don't be discouraged, this is definitely fluff) (one-shot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back and passed all their finals. This girl! Anyway, this is all inspired on my belief that it can’t be Felicity’s grave oliver is standing in front of in those clips we see. I like to think that if it were Felicity’s grave, Oliver would have been a little bit more torn up instead of the calm Oliver we saw.   
> //I write plenty of sad stuff but this is not one of them because like all you lovely people, I too am in denial// POV- Oliver Queen with a little bit of a sarcastic Felicity

This is all my fault.

And I know I have blamed myself for things in the past that were out of my control but this time…the blame is 100% on me.

What. Have. I. Done.

_“You’ve killed her,”_ a voice inside me mutters, like I don’t already know—as if there were any way in the world I could not know that.

That thought is the only thing in my head as I stare down at the body of Felicity Smoak, the love of my life and fiancé. The three words echo over and over, breaking me more with each repetition.

I can’t find a pulse but that isn’t news.

My hand has been on the same spot of her neck for minutes now desperately searching for the beat that will tell me she’s alive.

I am the only one to blame.

I have let the people closest to me be in so much danger. I crossed a line and this is my punishment for it.

Happiness was the only thing I wanted and after everything that’s happened I believed I could have it. I wanted that feeling so badly and I thought that if I just wanted it enough, everything would work out.

The fact that I was wrong is evident by my situation now.

I’m here in the middle of the street with the body of the love of my life in my arms. I know there’s no one to help so I don’t try calling for it. I’ve accepted defeat and I’m crying.

I don’t remember the last time I cried but now there’s nothing holding me back and the tears are quickly dripping down my face as new ones build and I can’t stop. The blood on my shirt is now joined by the salt water of my tears and with each passing moment I realize more that Felicity is dead.

“Is this a bad time to tell you I think I’m okay?”

Or maybe not.

There are no words to describe how happy I am when open my eyes to see Felicity staring up at me. But maybe happy isn’t even the word for it. The feeling is like happiness, overwhelmed, and exasperated all at once.

“Did you really have to say something that snarky _now_ of all times?” I’m smiling as I choke out the question and try to refrain from hugging her for I fear I’ll never be able to let go.

“I figured you’ve had enough drama for one day.”

She sits up and I don’t try to stop her. She’s moving with such ease I don’t believe she’s actually hurt. “You didn’t have a pulse.”

Felicity is now sitting in front of me but my hands are still wrapped around her waist, refusing to move. “You’re hands are shaking so much.” She looks into my eyes. “I doubt you would’ve been able to feel a pulse.” She raises a hand to wipe away the tears that reside on my cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” my voice is still a bit scratchy. “It’s my fault this happened.”

“No it’s not.”

I won’t get into this fight right now. Not now. Not after I just got her back. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

I look down at the blood stains on her shirt and realize they weren’t as bad as I initially thought. I take my time to examine every one and make sure it’s nothing major while she reassures me. “Yes, I’m fine, Oliver.”

I want to check again but she stops me with a kiss (and I don’t even mind that there’s blood in her mouth because she’s _alive_ ).

When her hand comes to cup my cheek I know that she’s never going to leave me or let me push her away again.

When my arms wrap around her she knows I’ll do everything in my power to protect her from now until the end of time.

We’re kissing and silently all of our promises are being made to each other because we love each other and nothing can ever tear us apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rough. Give me a break. I disappeared for a good two months but I am here now and I am also taking requests on my tumblr so if you want me to write anything for you (for a wide range of fandoms) send me a prompt on there- saraphinethemysterious.tumblr.com -Saraphine


End file.
